The Shy Blossom Jinchuriki
by DragonMaster Jurabi
Summary: After her parents were murdered and underconstant bullying, Sakura became shy and closed-minded until she meets Squad 7. They begin to give her the feelings of having friends by your side till the end as they help the girl to get out of her comfort zone. NarutoXSakura Changes: Shy and Jinchuriki Sakura, Uchiha massacre didn't happen, and Kushina's alive, Sasuke slightly OOC!


**Author's Note: HeyHeyHiadyHoah! I'm Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Lion or Jeremy and I'm making a new "Naruto fanfic" which is based on two other stories involving Sakura as shy in one while the other has Sakura with the Nine-Tailed Fox Sealed inside her. I'm deciding to combine both of these ideas as well as change some things. I don't own "Naruto" so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**The Shy Jinchūriki's Unfortunate Day**

12 years ago, a demon named the Nine-Tailed Fox went on a monstrous rampage on a course for the Leaf Village. Warriors of the Leaf fought the beast to the best of their ability. The fourth Hokage of the Leaf fought and defeated the nine-tailed beast, but the only way to truly stop the demon is to seal it inside an infant child.

In the present day, tears began to fall of a pink haired girls face. They wouldn't stop falling. The young pink haired girl was kicking her legs back and forth on the swing set. Her name is Sakura Haruno, a little girl who has always been hated by the village yet she didn't know why. No matter how hard she tried to make her day excellent, her first day at the academy turned out horribly.

_"W-Why did my mom th-think that moving here in this v-village would be such a g-good idea?" _Sakura thought thinking about what her mother said, _"Everything will go great",_ she said. _"Everyone will love you",_ she said. _"How can anyone not adore you?"_ she said. _"Well, m-mommy...you w-were wrong…"_ Sakura thought,_ "They all hate me. The kids, th-they first pointed out my abnormal looking pink hair, and then…t-they told me that my forehead was G-GIGANTIC."_

Sakura was too hurt by what the bullies said about her hair and forehead that she then returned home and just pathetically crying into her pillow inside her room. Crying seemed to be nothing new to her. She always seem to be vulnerable and she hates it.

"I-I don't get it. Wh-Why…Wh-Why does everybody h-hate me so much?" Sakura sobbed, "Wh-What did I do to deserve th-this...? Wh-Why must everyone pick on me...?"

The only people who are kind to her are her parents. The Haruno family lived in peace despite the hatefulness that the other villagers give to Sakura, until that awful night.

One night, Sakura heard noises from her bedroom and went near the living room. When she peeped from the door she sees her mother on the ground bleeding to death while her father faced a man in a black robe decorated by red clouds. The black-robed man's face was covered by the darkness as he grabbed Sakura's father by the throat and held a sword in his hand.

"Enough of your lies you old buffoon; I know that this place is the home of you daughter, a Jinchūriki, so where is she!" He shouted tightening his grip on Sakura's father.

"I…I'll never tell you…anything!" Sakura's father shouted.

The robed man took his sword and stabbed Sakura's father through the heart killing him. Seeing this unfold, she makes a small shriek causing the man to notice her.

"Ah! There you are little girl. Now then…" the man started to walk towards the scared girl as his sword started scraping on the floor, "You'll be coming with me; otherwise, I'll end up dragging you."

Sakura stepped back in fear as the man drew closer. She wanted to run, but her fear of dying wouldn't allow her to as she accidentally trips backwards.

"P-Please…st-stay away f-from me…" she whispered.

The man laughed as he said, "I have orders to kidnap you little crybaby, and now there's no one to stop me." That was when a whistling sound was heard, "Uh Oh! I've gotta go! I'll see you again and you won't be so lucky brat!" he said as he disappeared without a trace.

Sakura stood in silent fear until she worked up enough courage to run back to her parents. "Daddy…DADDY! Please wake up!" she started to cry.

"S-Sakura" Sakura turned around and saw her mother breathing heavily.

"MOMMY!" Sakura ran to her mother then started to hug her and then tried to cover the large stab wound on her.

"Sakura…I don't…have much time left…so I want…you to listen carefully," she coughed up blood. "Go straight to the Hokage…tell him what happened," she instructed then started to cough loudly.

Sakura was sniffing and nodding time. "A-alright, I'll do it, but save your strength."

Her mother then grabbed Sakura's hand "and one more thing…promise me that…no matter what…don't give up…and always protect those who are dear to you; and please, be safe. The world may be…cruel to you, but one day…inside all of that cruelness, you will meet friends…who will always be there for you…always do what you…feel is right…"

Sakura nodded then smiled "This is my promise of a lifetime."

Sakura's mother smiled, "You have my smile and your father's will." She then stared up at the ceiling while crying, "We all…love you…Sakura." her eyes started to close. "And…never…forget…who you are…" Her body went limp.

Sakura started to cry silently, and then she stood up. She wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "I-I won't let you down."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was finishing up some paperwork when Sakura barged in with people were trying to catch her.

"Mr. Hokage!" Sakura yelled struggling from their grasps.

"Let her go" the Third Hokage ordered. They let her go then Sakura ran and hugged him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"T-they're dead!" She cried.

"Who's dead," He asked very concerned.

"My mother and father!" She cried.

"Hawk!" Sarutobi called summoning an ANBU ninja.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"He said

"Investigate the Haruno clan village then report back immediately, GO!" the Hokage ordered.

Hawk nodded then left to search. The Hokage started to calm Sakura down so she would stop crying. 10 minutes later Hawk returned.

"What's your report?" Hokage asked.

"They…they all are dead, Hokage." he replied sadly.

Sakura was shocked 'They...all…are…dead' she couldn't believe what she just heard. Then the next second she fainted.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Well, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and like the summary said: There is a shy Sakura, Jinchuriki Sakura, Uchiha massacre didn't happen, and Kushina's alive. Please Read and Review!_**

**_Next Time: Sakura finally graduates from the academy and meets the knuckled head ninja Naruto and the emo boy Sasuke as well as a late Kakashi. However, Sakura becomes too afraid of letting them down when they need her the most._**


End file.
